Gloria's News
by FonzFan82
Summary: Gloria has a surprise for her family. It is good news and would Mike agree to the news? Find out!


Gloria had recently been to the doctor's office. She came out of the doctor's room with a smile on her face. She didn't want to spread this news out to her family at the minute. She didn't want to find out what sex the baby would be, so she figured she would let it be a surprise for her family.

The doctor's office wasn't very far away from the two – story house where she lived. When she arrived to the house and let herself in, it was windy, so the wind happened to fly behind her back while some of it fell in front of her face. Her mother, Edit Bunker, saw the smile on her daughter's face.

"Gloria, tell me what the good news that happened at the doctor's office today. You do seem happy about something."

"It's good news, Ma, but I can't tell you quite yet. I want to wait a while to spread it."

Her mother understood.

Gloria didn't want to tell her husband, whose name was Michael, also known as Mike and Meathead. At this minute, Mike was still in school, so there was no telling when he would be home to tell him this great news. Today Mike had to take a few classes and tutor a few high school students, so he'd been busy a lot now.

Of course, Mike would be happy that their first child was on its way. She decided to find out about the sex once the baby was born to keep this secret to herself. She heard her father, Archie Bunker, arrive around the usual time. He had been working all day, so like many working men, he would come home tired, hungry, and grouchy.

Today was another one of those days. A few seconds after Archie hung up his jacket on the rack as neatly as he could, greeting Edith with a "Where's my dinner?" She heard Mike slam the front door after himself. She heard the three of them talking. That's when she walked downstairs.

"Hi, Daddy," Gloria said, reaching out to give Archie a hug.

He returned the hug.

"Little girl, you have a smile on your face today. Did something good happen today?" Archie asked.

Before Gloria could say anything, Edith announced that supper was ready.

"Well, Daddy, something did happen. I want to wait a bit longer to share the news."

"Gloria hasn't told me what the news is," Edith told Mike and Archie.

Gloria could no longer keep her pregnancy a secret, so she decided to tell her family now.

"I've decided I can't wait much longer to save this good news, so I'll tell," she said, still smiling.

She had to find the right words, which she did.

"Here's the good news: I'm going to have a baby!" she said excitedly.

"Do you know the sex of the baby?" Edith asked as all of them gave her a hug.

"No, I don't. I decided to wait until the baby is born, so we all can be surprised then."

"How long have you kept this secretive?" Mike asked.

"Who asked you?" Archie asked.

Mike ignored Archie.

"Three months now," Gloria answered.

"That is understandable," Mike replied.

As Edith and Archie left, Gloria said, "Michael, now we can have the family you and I once talked about. Aren't you happy?"

"I still haven't changed my mind about having a child. Like I said before, we can still adopt."

"I still don't want a child that's already into this world. I told you that."

"I still think you're making a big mistake."

"Tell me why you don't want your own child."

"All right. I know a lot of first – time fathers get really nervous when he has to call the doctor once her water breaks. There is a lot of work to having a baby."

"Name them, Michael."

Archie and Edith were still in the kitchen, listening to their daughter and son – in – law.

"All right, I'll name them. Number one: mother and father have a lot to work on, like waking up several times in the night. Number two: the baby would need lots of attention. Number three: mother and father change diapers. Number four: mother stays home with the baby while dad is away at work all day, supporting his family and making up a college fund."

"You are making a lot of sense there, Michael. You're the one who is still in school and still has no money to support a family."

She added, "Now I see you don't want a child of your own. Just wait and see for yourself once the child is in this world. It would make it rewarding and hard work, but we can do this."

"All right, Gloria. There are several children out there who have no parents. This is why I don't want a child who isn't here. They are either mother or father while that spouse has to raise that child on his or her own and they wouldn't have both parents together in the same house. You will see for yourself once the child is in this world and you can tell this is a huge mistake."

"I still want a child of my own. You've heard Ma and Daddy talk about wanting a grandchild. And, as for you, Michael, I don't care what you say, you're still going to be a father one day. You might as well be called chicken from your own wife. Another thing: I am going to have a child that we both can be happy together with, and whether or not you like it, Daddy and Ma will have their chance as grandparents. End of conversation."

She stuck her tongue out and hurriedly walked upstairs and slam the bedroom door.

Mike said nothing else. Sure he'd told Gloria this before he did want to have a family of their own, but somehow something told him to change his mind. Like he told her, for first – time parents it would be challenging. He sure doesn't plan on changing his mind. The baby would be here one day, but without knowing it in the future, he would be raising his own children.

Edith came out of the kitchen. She and Archie overheard the conversation.

"Things will get better, Mike," Edith said as the two hugged.

"Thanks, Ma. I sure hope so. She knows my mind isn't going to change anytime soon. Haven't you heard about those ugly stories about raising kids?" he asked.

"I don't think I have, Mike."

"I know you and Archie will find this true, Ma, but there are lots of children out there that have single parents, divorced parents, and of course adoptive. Raising a family is what Gloria wants. With me only in school and no job, where would I as the father of the household be able to support a family without being the breadwinner?"

"Look how Gloria turned out. She really never was any trouble then. Look at her now. She still lives at home under our roof and is married to a nice handsome young man."

"I do know she was not a problem when you and Archie had her. Here is another good reason why I don't want a child: medical doctors are expensive when you don't know how much to pay when a child needs an operation or something like that."

"Talk to Archie about that. He don't believe in doctors. He likes to think any kind of pill is expensive. There ain't nobody out there who has told me any problems they've experienced paying for medicine and operations."

"Not helping, Ma. I've heard different stories. I can name a million of them but I don't want to go through the long list."

"You should've seen Archie before he had to drive me to the hospital when my water broke. He was really a nervous wreck. Once we called the doctor to say I was in labor, he really did freak out. His hands were shaking, he was sweating, and even his legs were shaking. Like the other fathers at the hopsital felt the same way, so he was not alone. When Gloria came into this world, and he met Gloria, he wasn't such a nervous wreck that day."

"This exactly is my point, Ma. I don't wnat to be a first – time father and end up in a nervous wreck like that. I'm sure there were people out there who have children argue over who should take care of the child when she or he wants something several times in the middle of the night."

Of course he had another fact there. He did want to tell this to Gloria, but at the minute, she wasn't speaking to him.

"Why did you talk Gloria into putting our grandchild for adoption? I'm sure once the baby is here, you will be a lot calmer and give that child a chance."

"I'm still going to put that child of mine up for adoption. I don't want to be a parent who has not enough money to raise the family. Another thing the parents have to do is make up a college fund for the children when someone like myself to put a lot of money in the bank just to save enough for the college that child wishes to attend to."

"Archie felt the same way you do now before Gloria was born. He thought money for a child's college fund was going to be a waste of money."

"That's my point, Ma. Gloria as the breadwinner in the family won't have enough to save on the those children's college fun by herself. This is why I say no as a birth father."

"Thanks for the conversation, Ma. I need to go upstairs and try to get started with my homework."

Edith watched as he rushed up the stairs. Archie came out of the kitchen door.

"You know, Dingbat, for once he's starting to agree with me raising children."

"You didn't want to be a parent either, but look at the hard work you did to raise a child. Your child today is a beautiful young woman with a very handsome young man with a baby on the way."

"Don't start that with me, Edith. Just wait and see when our grandchild is born. Maybe the child could be another version of Meathead."

"Archie, that's not a nice thing to say about our grandchild that's on its way. Mike might want to see for himself how rewarding it is to raise a child of his own for the next generation."

"Don't give that 'next generation' chat with me. There ain't going to be another Bunker generation for a long time now."

Six more months flew quickly. It was November fifteenth and Gloria was feeling pain by the day. Mike still thought she was making a mistake since the two of them were about to have their first child any day now and Gloria was still the only one with a job let alone with him still in school. He knew both of them had their own points on raising children. He'd try to keep working on having her agree to put their child up for adoption. He sure didn't want Archie to support his grandchild.

This time Gloria was now in labor. Now he was rushing to the nearest telephone in a panic to call the doctor.

"What did I tell you, Gloria. Now you see why I didn't want to be a first – time father waiting nervously in the waiting room?" he said, breath now picking up.

"Michael, just give it a chance. Besides, I don't think we can get to the hospital right away," Gloria told him painfully.

He didn't answer her.

"Wait here," he said and walked quickly in the kitchen.

Edith was there, drying pots and pans.

"Ma, the ambulance will be here shortly. She's about to have the baby," he told Edith breathlessly.

"All right, Mike. I will get hold of Archie while you both go to the hospital. This is going to be exciting! My very own grandchild," Edith said as a smile appeared on her face.

Mike went to the hospital in the ambulance with Gloria. He knew for sure this would happen one day, but he didn't expect the child to arrive today.

"Have you two talked about a name for your child?" the paramedic asked.

Mike answered quickly.

"No."

Gloria didn't answer because she was busy pushing.

She was still pushing by the time they reached the hospital and was gently placed in a wheelchair. She was feeling pain big time. Mike sure didn't have the time to pace back and forth in the waiting room like lots of first – time fathers did since the baby would be here shortly. He was told to wait with the other fathers and patients.

One father, who had light – blonde hair, glasses, hazel eyes, turned to look at Mike.

"You going to be a father?" the man asked.

He looked to be in his late twenties, Mike thought.

"Yes. This is my first. I don't like the idea for one of the reasons. I don't have a job and I am still in college. I thought it would be right to wait once I'm out of school. I guess I don't have a choice."

"This is my second child. My first child, who is seven, is going to be a big brother. Do you and your wife have known the sex of your child?" he asked.

"No. When Gloria, my wife was pregnant for a few months at that time said she wanted to be surprised. Do you know your second child's sex?" Mike asked.

"We could be wrong, but it looks to be a girl."

That's when a nurse came in and called Mike. Edith and Archie arrived just in time to see Mike leave the waiting room.

"I hope we aren't late," Edit said once Mike walked away.

"You never know," Archie told her.

"How is Gloria?" Mike asked.

"She's doing just fine, Mr. Stivics. Come in and meet your son."

Mike said nothing more and once the nurse left him walking into the small room. He went straight to the bed where he found Gloria holding a blue blanket.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm fine, just tired is all, Michael," she answered.

"Can I hold him?"

"You're his daddy, so go ahead."

"Is it all right for Ma and Archie to come in?" he asked.

"Yes."

"How about we call him Donald?" Mike asked.

"Perfect. How does this sound: Donald Neil Stivics?"

"I like it. I'll go grab Ma and Archie," he said once the nurse returned.

Shortly after Mike went to the waiting room to spread the news, the nurse asked, "Have you and your wife decide on a name?"

"We think Donald Neil Stivics sounded just perfect for him."

"I think I agree," the nurse said once Mike returned with Archie and Edith.

"Ma, I'd like you to meet Donald Neil Stivics."

Edith looked at the baby.

"Can we hold him?"

"Like I told Mike, go ahead since the baby is now in this world."

"How much does our grandson weigh?" Archie asked once Edith took the blanket from their daughter's arms.

"Archie, look. He has Gloria's eyes."

Archie got closer and took a look.

"He does," Archie agreed.

"He is five pounds and three ounces."

"Now you got the boy you always wanted," Edith told him.

"About time, too," Archie said once the baby started crying.

"This turned out the way you didn't expect it to be, Michael. Are you still sorry you didn't want Donald up for adoption?" Gloria asked.

"In between yes and no. I would like to put him out for adoption."

"Subject closed. We are keeping Donald. And already Ma and Daddy are already enjoying being grandparents."

She looked at the blue blanket in her mother's arms.

"Happy birthday, Donald. We look to your future," Edith said.


End file.
